


Forever More

by kyryn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Wholesome, eternal, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyryn/pseuds/kyryn
Summary: If our love is eternal, why don't we make a permanent commitment?





	Forever More

The brisk summer air blew around the young man, rustling his black and blonde spiked hair. His purple eyes gazed up at the night sky, enjoying the comfortable feeling of his partner’s hand intertwined with his. His mind felt more serene walking side by side with his lover than it had in a long while.

“Is everything okay, Yugi?”

He could hear the familiar deep voice of his partner. It captured Yugi’s attention, his gaze moving away from the night sky and glancing over at the slightly taller male beside him. The dark skinned male at his side was giving him a side glance, trying to check on Yugi without making it obvious what he was doing.

“I’m just wondering where we’re going, Atem,” Yugi said in a light and playful tone.

Atem scoffed lightly, playfully rolling his eyes in response to his partner’s statement. He gave Yugi a small smirk but failed to respond. Before they left the house, Atem had warned Yugi that it was going to be a surprise and no amount of asking or begging would change that. Everything about tonight was going to go perfect for Yugi’s birthday, he would see to that.

“You can only turn 20 once in your life, why would you want to spoil the surprise?” Atem lectured him softly. Yugi chuckled lightly, shaking his head at the mild teasing and sarcasm coming from his lover.

“I can bet you that I’ll guess your surprise,” Yugi challenged lightly with his own mild teasing. He knew what Atem’s ego was like, and the male rarely backed down from a challenge. Losing was not within his blood.

Instead of accepting the challenge like Yugi thought he would, however, Atem only laughed in response. It was clear that Yugi’s attempt to force Atem to ruin the surprise had failed. When Yugi opened his mouth to speak again, he could feel his body roughly yanked towards the left in a sharp turn without anyone warning, forcing a small squeak from him.

He recomposed himself quickly, shooting a glare at the still smirking male. Atem didn’t respond verbally but his confident composure told Yugi everything that he needed to know. Atem was winning this battle of wits and he knew it.

“A little warning would be nice next time!” Yugi shot back at the overly smug male. Sometimes, he really didn’t know what to do with his lover. He was an expert at mind games and Yugi was rarely able to defeat him, although it was fun trying.

“Surprise.”

Yugi narrowed his eyes into a glare, huffing softly and turning his gaze away from his partner. It was at that moment when Yugi noticed exactly where Atem had pulled him into. They were now walking through a park, the pathway lit by small lights leading down the path. The trees hung overhead, creating a canopy that shielded them from the summer wind. While he looked at the scenery, Yugi could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

This wasn’t any ordinary park. Yugi would recognize the canopy of trees and delicate lighting anywhere. It was the park where Atem had taken them for their very first date.

The males had been in a relationship ongoing for three years now. Their friendship began in a time long before that but their connection really blossomed when Atem found the courage to confess to Yugi. They were always considered a power couple. It was like Atem and Yugi shared the same soul, their hearts were intertwined in a way nobody could imagine possible.

But most of that was due to Atem being such a thoughtful romantic.

“Did you finally notice where we are?” Atem teased him lightly when he saw the look of wonder on Yugi’s face.

There was a part of Yugi that wanted to respond to Atem’s teasing with his own sarcasm but he found it impossible to do so. Even if Atem was continuing to be a pain, he was being a thoughtful pain and Yugi couldn’t be mad at that. It wasn’t everyday that Atem would be sentimental like this.

“I could never forget this place,” Yugi answered him.

Silence fell over the couple, Atem continuing to lead Yugi down the pathway without a single word of their destination. The park seemed almost completely deserted but it didn’t surprise Yugi. It was well after 8 o’clock at night and the sun was almost fully set. There wasn’t exactly going to be a large amount of people in the park at this hour.

It was only a few feet more before Atem made another left turn, albeit taking it at a normal pace rather than yanking Yugi like he had previously done. By this point, Atem seemed to be on a mission, knowing exactly where he was leading his partner.

Yugi was led off the concrete pathway, the couple making their way across the grass. Atem stopped suddenly, appearing satisfied with where they had found themselves. Yugi didn’t think they were anywhere special or in particular.

The males had stopped in a clearing, surrounding by flowers of all colors and trees dotting the area around them of the decently sized park. There had to be a reason that Atem chose this area of the park specifically but Yugi couldn’t think of what it could be. It didn’t look familiar.

“Did I find something that you don’t remember?” Atem mentioned. He had noticed the confused look beginning to move across Yugi’s express while he looked around at their surroundings.

“I’m not dignifying that with an answer,” Yugi retorted in response to Atem’s continued teasing.

He was expecting a sly response from the male but Atem stayed quiet. Atem allowed his hand to slip away from Yugi’s before moving in front of him, stepping closer to his partner. He used his right hand, pushing a finger underneath Yugi’s chin, forcing the male to look up at him.

“We had our first date here.”

Finally, the area that surrounded them connected with Yugi’s memories. How could he have failed to recognize the clearing? During the first evening that Yugi had gone on a date with Atem. He could still remember Atem leading him to this spot, a dutifully prepared picnic basket in hand. This was the first spot where Yugi saw just how caring Atem could truly be.

“You’ve remembered every detail about that night,” Yugi said in an almost barely audible tone. Atem could hear him clearly though. They were completely alone, there was nothing to drown out Yugi’s voice or Atem’s attention for him.

“I had to remember every detail if I wanted your birthday present to be perfect.”

“Are you finally going to tell me what the surprise is?” Yugi spoke softly, watching as the smirk began to grow on Atem’s face. He was really hoping that Atem wasn’t going to be stupid enough to spoil this moment with more teasing.

Atem’s hand moved up Yugi’s face a little, his fingertips brushing against the porcelain skin of Yugi’s face, his thumb gently stroking the male’s cheek. Yugi leaned into the touch a little, his eyes fluttering shut. This moment was absolutely perfect and it reminded him of the first time Atem had ever shown him affection.

Slowly, Atem leaned forward, connecting the couple in a gentle but passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Yugi’s torso, pulling their bodies together in a tight embrace while deepening their kisses. Gradually, Atem pulled away from Yugi, noticing the serene and peaceful look in his eyes.

“Do you remember the first time we met, Yugi?”

Yugi nodded slowly. He could still remember the first time like it was just yesterday. The males were just a mere seven years old when they met. Atem had never given a second thought to the shy boy on the playground until the day he saw that very boy getting bullied. Atem had stepped in to set the older school children straight, unknowingly beginning his journey as Yugi’s protector and best friend.

“You became my guardian angel after that day,” Yugi responded upon reminiscing of that day. Atem chuckled softly, placing a small kiss on Yugi’s forehead.

“That was incredibly cheesy, you know,” Atem teased him playfully. A scowl took over Yugi’s face. He really should have known that Atem wouldn’t be able to resist some playful teasing tonight.

“I really dislike you sometimes.”

Honestly, if it weren’t for Atem, Yugi wasn’t sure if he could have made it this far. Atem was strong and he wasn’t afraid to speak his mind. But Yugi, on the other hand, was really quite shy and too kind for his own good. He never liked hurting people even if it was meant for self-defense.

“Isn’t it funny how the person always in the back of the crowd has become the most important person in someone’s life?”

Yugi could feel his cheeks heating up slightly when Atem finished speaking. Even after all these years together, Yugi still hadn’t stopped blushing when Atem acted like a romantic boyfriend. He doubted that he ever would, it was just in his personality to be easily embarrassed.

“I’m hoping that you’ll enjoy this surprise,” Atem said gently. He gave Yugi another small kiss before pulling away from the shorter male, breaking their embrace.

Yugi watched carefully as Atem reached into the front pocket of his black jeans, quickly pulling out a small object. He didn’t allow Yugi to see what it was, quickly enclosing his hand around it, frustrating the boy who had been kept in suspense all night.

“It feels like we’ve been together forever but now I want to make that idea permanent,” Atem told the frustrated male.

“W-what?” Yugi’s tone was breathless as he spoke, shock overtaking every core of his body. The frustration with Atem had completely melted away when Atem opened his hand, revealing the diamond ring that sat in the center of his palm.

“If you’ll agree to stay at my side for eternity, Yugi.”

Yugi could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes when he heard the gently spoken words from Atem’s deep voice. Out of all the possibilities of surprises, Atem proposing to him was not one that Yugi had ever considered. But the reality of it was making Yugi’s emotions surge, his mind beginning to swirl.

He wanted to respond but the surge of emotions overtook his ability to speak. He could hear Atem chuckle softly, clasping his hand around the ring once more. He had expected this sort of reaction from Yugi. After all, he was the more emotional one of the couple.

“Is that a yes?” Atem asked gently.

Yugi nodded his head, still unable to use his voice much to Atem’s amusement. Atem grabbed onto Yugi’s hand, carefully slipping the ring on before wrapping his arms tightly around Yugi’s body. Yugi returned the gesture, his arms locking themselves around Atem’s frame. His mind was still processing everything, his emotions attempting to sort them out while he found comfort and home within Atem’s arms.

“My love for you is eternal and forever. Happy birthday, Yugi.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little late for Yugi's birthday but it's done! It's combined with the prompt "Eternal" for PuzzleJune.
> 
> I was still feeling a little off with it, but I've spent days and hours working on this. So I didn't want it to go to unposted! It's just a small and very fluffy plotless oneshot~ but sometimes those can be what people need in the moment!
> 
> Enjoy


End file.
